Music Is In My Heart ~ Refined Version ~
by kumatenshi
Summary: This is the story featuring Hattori. It was posted on the Conan Mania Mailing List before but I have decided to rewrite it and to improve the plot. I hope you all will like it.
1. Discovery & Loss

"The Music Is in my Heart" by Kumatenshi  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (aside from original ones) are derived from "Detective Conan" and are copyrighted to Aoyama Gosho. The original version (which is very different from this one) was posted on a Conan Mailing List on New Year's Eve a year or two ago.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
* * *  
  
1.1 Chapter One: Discovery And Loss  
  
1.2 29 December, Friday  
  
* * *  
  
Once again, the clock struck. At other times of the year, I would usually be so indulged with my other duties that the cries of the old clock could hardly be heard. However, today, my world suddenly became completely silent. For a moment, I even had the feeling that the whole world paused, just to give me the precious time I needed to reflect on my life. This feeling vanished instantly when a voice dashed through the chilling air like an arrow and headed right into my nearly frozen ears.  
  
"Mirai, look what I have found!" That was my twin brother, Natsuki Hikaru, son of Natsuki Ken and heir to the gigantic Natsuki Electronic Corporation. Gorgeous looking, rich, sociable, and a skilled kendo player, my brother was the idol of almost every girl at school. We might be siblings but our personality differed tremendously. What my brother had was a burning passion and an endless stream of energy that flowed through his body. What I, Natsuki Mirai had at that moment was a calm temperament and an icy heart that froze my emotions. I was an introvert and could accomplish nothing more than day dreaming. For some miraculous reasons though, we managed to get along extremely well. Probably it was because we both shared the nostalgia for our mother who was sleeping in the beautiful garden just outside our mansion. Or probably, it was something else that I would not even dare to think about.  
  
"Hikaru, you don't have to scream." I said as I observed him rushing toward the window sill where I was comfortably resting on. "I see that it is a key. Where did you find this?"  
  
"It was in my room, lying in the narrow space between the wall and the T.V. cabinet. By the way, Mirai, I think you should either turn on the heating or at least light a fire. Your room is freezing."  
  
"You can turn on the heating if you want but I do enjoy the cold. It enables me to organize my thoughts more efficiently."  
  
"I think you will catch a cold before you can even think of anything". Hikaru said as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my weak body.  
  
"Back to our previous topic, why would you suddenly look in that place?" I asked after he had settled comfortably into the arm chair and had a good sip of his cup of green tea.  
  
"Well, I left Taisuke's paper last night on top of the T.V. before I went to bed and forgot all about it. This morning, when I opened the window, a gust of wind sent the paper dancing in the air and one sheet landed in that peculiar spot. I tried to pick it up and that was when I found this key. Who do you think this belongs to?"  
  
"How should I know", I casually replied as I toyed with the small key in my hand. The key was covered with a weathering layer of silver coating and about an inch long. It had a small sunflower logo on the surface in the space right beneath the small hole. I closed my eyes as I searched for anything with a key hole and a sunflower logo.  
  
"It is quite unlikely that a key that small is a house or car key. Hence, it should be a locker key or key that unlocks a chest or drawer." I deduced.  
  
"What about music box?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"That is possible." I replied.  
  
Hikaru retracted to his realm of thoughts for the next half an hour, briefly diverting his attention only for the cup of tea in his hand. I knew that once my brother was absorbed in his thoughts, he would not care if the world stopped spinning. When he finally put down his cup of tea, he took the key and left, saying he had some errands to run and he would be back at around 10 o'clock in the evening. However, he did not show up, not that midnight or the midnight after. On the 31st of December, I could endure the feeling of uncertainty nomore. So, I decided to pay a visit to the famous high school detective Hattori Heiji, who was Hikaru's friend and just a year younger than us.  
  
* * *  
  
1.3 31 December, Friday  
  
* * *  
  
The cold that I would normally enjoy had suddenly become unbearable. I reckoned that could be due to my heightening worries about my brother's disappearance. At around 9:30 in the morning, my driver dropped me in front of a decent sized house that was guarded by a pair of sturdy wooden doors. I rang the bells and a few moments later, an old lady appeared. I told her my name and she smiled, saying the young master was expecting me. She then shoveled me through the traditional Japanese architecture into a large room, where Hattori Heiji was again arguing with his girl friend Toyama Kazuha. As soon as they saw me, they stopped and their face turned as red as apple.  
  
"Natsuki-senpai, what is this business about Hikaru senpai vanishing? Can you tell me a bit more? You said very little over the phone." Hattori asked.  
  
"Heiji, Natsuki-senpai is barely sitting down!" Toyama said in a lecturing voice. Then, she turned to me and said in a much softer voice, "Natsuki- senpai, would you like something to drink, is tea okay? Or would you like coffee or juice?"  
  
"Tea will be fine, thank you very much". I said smiling. "Hattori kun, what a wonderful girlfriend you have got."  
  
"Kazuha is not my girlfriend, not such a bossy girl. She just happened to be growing up with me."  
  
"That's right, there is no way such an insensitive guy is my boyfriend!"  
  
I laughed a little, remembering how Hikaru used to refer to them as a pair of lovebirds who just would not admit they were in love. Sometimes, I would not understand these people. Why would they not want to enjoy the pleasure of being in love? Why would they want to deny it? Well, I guess probably that was because they had never been cursed with the ill fortune of not being able to whole heartedly love another person. When my body finally warmed a little with the tea, I related to Hattori and Toyama the incident about the key and my brother's subsequent disappearance.  
  
"And after that, you did not see or hear from Hikaru senpai?" Hattori Heiji asked when I completed my story. Probably unintentionally, I felt that he was carefully studying me, my movements, my tones, my thoughts. His pair of sharp, dark eyes seemed to look right pass my natural brown hair, my anxious brown eyes, and right into the hidden section of my heart. Could that be the natural instincts of the so-called detectives? I could not tell for up until then, I was never acquainted with any detective. In fact, all my past encounters with Hattori were not more than a few minutes, and usually after kendo matches. Even then, I always faded into the background for he was primarily talking to my brother over kendo, a topic which I knew nothing about.  
  
"Did you call the police?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my father said Hikaru could not possibly have disappeared. He must have changed his mind and went with Ogata-kun, his friend, to Hokkaido."  
  
"But you did not believe your father?"  
  
I shook my head again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Three reasons. First, I don't think Hikaru will suddenly change his mind because he was quite firm about not going to Hokkaido at this time of the year. He did not like cold weather in general and he was already complaining how cold Osaka was. I cannot imagine him going to Hokkaido during the winter. Second, when I checked his wardrobe, I found all his large coats still in place. He could not have gone to Hokkaido without at least bringing his coats. Finally, it was so unlike him not to tell me if he had decided to go to Hokkaido. Even if he were just going out, normally he would have let me known where he was and when he would be coming home."  
  
"Natsuki-senpai, you have great reasoning skills. Have you ever thought of becoming a detective in future?" Hattori asked, half-jokingly but I decided to take the question seriously.  
  
"No. I have neither interest in staring at lifeless bodies nor tracking lost properties."  
  
"Well, actually the work of detectives could be a lot more complicated than what many people commonly think". Hattori laughed as he shot a quick glance at Toyama, who was obviously not too pleased.  
  
"Natsuki-senpai," Toyama asked in an effort to drop the topic of detective work, "have you called Ogata to confirm if your brother had been to Hokkaido?"  
  
"I called his mobile phone but he must be in an area where reception was very bad and I could not get to him. I tried to call the inn where he was supposedly to be staying but the number I got from his parents did not work". I sighed.  
  
"What about calling the other people who were going with him?"  
  
"Besides Ogata-kun, I did not know the other people who were in this trip to Hokkaido."  
  
"What about your father, why would he think Hikaru-senpai would be going to Hokkaido?" this time, Hattori asked.  
  
"Well, Hikaru once mentioned to my father about the trip to Hokkaido and my father said he could go if he wanted but my brother said he was not too interested. My father seldom cared about what Hikaru and I were doing. He was either too busy with his work or with drinking to be bothered with us."  
  
"Drinking?"  
  
"Yes. Since my mother's death my father changed into a completely different person. Although he was still a workaholic, he also became an alcoholic. Consequently, he was not as reliable as before. He even made a terrible decision a short while ago about a project. Luckily, Nohara-san was there to help clear up the mess. I doubt the corporation could continue without Nohara-san".  
  
"But your father never considered other possibilities, such as-"  
  
"Kidnap?" I said without waiting for Hattori to finish his sentence.  
  
"Yes. After all, your father is very rich and it would not be surprising if anyone would want to kidnap your brother."  
  
"That's true, but we have not received any phone calls as yet. Besides, my father hated the police. Even if Hikaru were kidnapped, I doubted my father would call the police."  
  
"Why does he hate the police?"  
  
"That I do not know. I only remember that once some robbers broke into our house and stole some jewelries and antiques. My father strongly refused to report to the police and said he would deal with it himself. A month later, the items were recovered even though how I did not know."  
  
"Could your brother be still in Osaka but just staying at his friend's place for a few nights?" Toyama asked.  
  
"I doubt it. I rang every single friend of his that I knew and none said he had contacted them. Besides, there is no reason why Hikaru would not return home or would not at least have called me if he were staying at his friend's place for the night."  
  
"Maybe he is staying with his girlfriend? If so, he may not want to call his sister in front of his girlfriend." Kazuha suggested.  
  
"I…I am not aware Hikaru has…has a girlfriend." I replied in a small voice.  
  
"Hikaru-senpai doesn't have a girlfriend, and Kazuha, why don't you just let me ask the questions! You should really go back home. Your mother will be worried." Hattori's face sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"Okay, I understand. I'm going." Toyama said reluctantly and a bit upset. I watched her rise and left with such a high degree of concentration that I did not hear Hattori until he elevated his voice.  
  
"Natsuki-senpai, I am sorry, Kazuha was just trying to help".  
  
"I understand. In fact, she has a point there. It is possible that Hikaru is staying over at his girlfriend. After all, he is 18 now and we are no longer kids. Sooner or later, we shall have to go on our separate ways. So, there is really no reason why he should tell me everything."  
  
"So, the only clue to the disappearance of Hikaru-senpai seemed to be the key. Do you know where it is now?"  
  
I had to shake my head again. "It vanished with Hikaru."  
  
"Do you remember what it looks like?"  
  
"Yes, I do. In fact, I sketched it out so that I would not forget it". I said as I opened my handbag to get the sketch of the key.  
  
"Have you asked anyone in your house about this logo?"  
  
"I have asked father but he dismissed me saying it was probably one of those keys in the house that the servant misplaced. I also asked the servants but none of them said they had seen the key before."  
  
"Nastsuki-senpai, can I keep the sketch?"  
  
"Certainly, by now I doubt I can forget how the key looks like". I said confidently but that was the truth.  
  
"If it is not too much trouble, could I also take a look at Hikaru-senpai's room?"  
  
"Normally that is not possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's because my father did not like having strangers in the house, not anymore after our mother's death. Today, besides my father's best friends, Ogata-kun and my good friend, Satsuki, almost no one can enter our house".  
  
"It will be very hard for me if I can't at least see Hikaru-senpai's room".  
  
"But that's normally. You can come to take a look at Hikaru's room tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we shall be holding a New Year party tonight. It is extremely rare that my father would concede to a New Year party but somehow, Nohara- san managed to persuade him, saying it would a good chance to improve his relationships with his business partners as well as to promote his public image, which declined rapidly in recent years. There will be a lot of guests in our house tonight so bringing you to Hikaru's room would not be a problem".  
  
"That is perfect!"  
  
"I'm afraid there is one problem though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Since my father hates the police, I am afraid I cannot introduce you as the son of a high ranking police officer. That means you will need a new identity. Here." I said as I took out a bottle of whitening fluid and a wig. "With this, I think no one will recognize you. It's around 11 o'clock now, I have to go home. If possible, Souga-san will come to pick you up at 6:30 tonight. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine with me. I will see you tonight and Natsuki-senpai, I really think you should reconsider a career in the police. You will be an excellent officer."  
  
I smiled and turned to leave. Suddenly, I remembered the last question I have for Hattori, well, at least for the moment.  
  
"Hattori-kun, I need a name for you since I can't introduce you as Hattori Heiji."  
  
"Name, let me think". Hattori stared at the whitening fluid and the wig. "Kudou…Kudou Shinichi."  
  
"Kudou Shinichi?" The name rang a bell but I could not recall where it came from. "I shall inform Nohara-san to put that name into the guest list. Thank you very much, Hattori-kun. I will be waiting for you tonight."  
  
As I was following the old lady on my way out, I felt Hattori Heiji's eyes were following my back, all the way until I vanished from his sight. Though I did not turn to see those eyes, I somehow felt they were dwelled with sadness simply from watching me. 'Hikaru' and 'Mirai', together, our names meant light and future or a bright future. However, at the moment, I could neither see light nor the future. All I could see was myself frozen in the darkest moments of the present.  
  
To be continued  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This revised version is very different from the original version. In fact, it is so different that I can almost label it as a different story. If you have read the older version before, you will be surprised. This was one of my earlier fictions and it was really badly written, with a lot of problems. I hope you will enjoy this newer version.  
  
Credits:  
  
I would like to give a special thanks to all the members of the Conan Mania mailing list, especially those who have contributed extremely constructive comments.  
  
I would also like to thank Victor (also on the mailing list) for he was the one who inspired me (even then) to rewrite this fiction which I think is a good idea.  
  
Finally, I would like to thank you all for reading!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Loss & Mistake

"The Music Is in my Heart" by Kumatenshi  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (aside from original ones) are derived from "Detective Conan" and are copyrighted to Aoyama Gosho. The original version (which is very different from this one) was posted on a Conan Mailing List on New Year's Eve a year or two ago.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 * * *  
  
1.3 Chapter Two: Loss & Mistake  
  
* * *  
  
I stared at the digital alarm clock sitting on the rosemary beside table. The time it displayed was 19:00, 5 hours till midnight. In 15 minutes, Hattori should be here to help me unveil what happened to Hikaru. I stared at my own reflection in the mirror. The girl I saw was wearing a purple Chanel evening gown with a sapphire necklace hanging around her neck. Both items were simple yet elegant. In fact, the reflection in the mirror would be perfect if only the girl wearing them was changed from a depressed, ugly duckling to a cheerful and beautiful swan. Unfortunately, nothing in this world could be perfect and it was the duty of the mirror to reflect the revolting truth. I bid my reflection farewell and left my room, ready to meet my guest, "Kudo Shinichi".  
  
Souga-san was punctual as he always was and brought Hattori to my house at exactly 19:15. The moment Hattori stepped out of the car I was stunned, even though I was expecting a different look from him. I finally recalled why the name Kudo Shinichi sounded familiar. He was the famous detective in Tokyo who had aroused a lot of sensation a while ago until his mysterious disappearance from the media. Hattori also appeared to be surprised at seeing me. He just stared at me for a few minutes, without saying anything.  
  
"Hattori-kun, your make up is perfect; you're now a complete look alike of that high school detective in the East. Are you sure though you won't get into trouble by disguising as such a famous person?"  
  
"Don't worry, Natsuki-senpai, Kudo has vanished from the media for quite a while now, plus he is not so famous in Osaka, I guess this should be okay. Besides," he said in a lower tone as if to himself, "if I must have a cover- up, I'd rather masquerade as him."  
  
"Is there a particular reason aside from rivalry?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"May I say friendship?" He said, returning my smile.  
  
"I do not know the best high school detectives in Kansai and Kantou are friends but this is better still as I suspect it will be easier to talk matters through should the real Kudo Shinichi show up."  
  
"Don't worry, he won't." There must be some basis for Hattori's confidence but I would rather not diverge into the topic as I do not want to delay the search for Hikaru any longer.  
  
"Anyway, I think we should enter now. The party will be starting soon."  
  
Hattori nodded but hesitated a little and said, "Na…Natsuki-senpai;"  
  
"Yes?" I asked with curiosity  
  
"I will do my best and try to find Hikaru-senpai so please don't worry."  
  
"Thank you," I said with a smile and turned to lead the way to the hall. At that moment, I thought I heard Hattori whispering, "Because I would like Hikaru-senpai to see how beautiful you are tonight". Could that be the voice of Hattori or could that be the voice from the bottom of my heart, I knew not. I did not want to know either because I was not as optimistic as readers of mystery novels tended to be. Unlike them, I realized that the solutions of mysteries could only lead to tragedies. When we entered the hall, guests had already started pouring in. I first introduced Hattori- kun as Kudo Shinichi to Nohara-san and my father.  
  
"Kudo Shinichi? Could you be the son of the famous mystery writer, Kudo Yusuke?" My father asked enthusiastically. Hattori-kun bowed slightly.  
  
"Oh, your father was a brilliant detective I must say. He helped me recover the jewelries and antiques that were stolen from my house a while ago. He was way more reliable and trustworthy than those police. Mirai, you should have told me earlier that you knew Kudo-kun. I would have invited him to lunch or something! By the way, Kudo-kun, I have invited an extremely famous detective to be one of the speakers tonight. Nohara-"  
  
"Yes, my boss."  
  
"Has Mouri-san arrived already?"  
  
"Not yet, my boss."  
  
"I see. When Mouri-san arrives, can you introduce him to Kudo-kun here?"  
  
"Certainly, my boss."  
  
"Mou…Mouri!" Hattori shouted aloud. His voice was so loud it attracted the attention of a few guests nearby.  
  
"I…I am sorry. Natsuki-san, I already know Mouri-san so I don't need the introduction but thank you for the offer."  
  
"Really? You know Mouri-san? That is better still. Nohara, arrange Mouri- san and our Kudo-kun to be seated next to each other during the speech."  
  
"I understand, my boss." Nohara said politely. "Sorry to interrupt but my boss, Tanaka-san wanted to speak with you." Nohara-san pointed in the direction of a bulky but well dressed gentleman.  
  
"I see. Kudo-kun, I am very sorry I must leave now. Please enjoy yourself. Mirai, I leave it to you now to make sure Kudo-kun has a good time here."  
  
"Yes, my father. I will try my best."  
  
When my father and Nohara-san left, I brought Hattori to the balcony where there were relatively less people.  
  
"It was a fabulous idea to impersonate Kudo Shinichi," I applauded. "My father appeared to be very pleased with that."  
  
"It is the worst decision now." Hattori said with immense regret.  
  
"Why?" I could not help asking.  
  
"Because…it's a very complicated matter. Let's not venture into the topic. Natsuki-senapi, please bring me to Hikaru-senpai's room now. The moment I have seen the room, I will have to leave, before I meet Mouri and his family." Hattori said urgently. I could tell he had his reasons and I did not want to press further. After all, unlike Hikaru, I did not have too much curiosity in other people's affairs. As we were climbing the stairs toward Hikaru's bedroom, I felt as if we were being watched by a pair of angry eyes but it could be my imagination. After Hikaru vanished, I felt my sensitivity had heightened to a level I had never experienced before.  
  
"Hattori-kun," I asked along the way, "have you found out anything in the meantime?"  
  
"I have indeed. Based on the sketch of the key you gave me, I did a search of it through the database for lock companies and discovered that it was the symbol on the handmade works of the master Sugai Koichirou. He was very famous for making jewelry boxes in his lifetime and he would put the sunflower logo both on the box as well as the keys." Based on this evidence, I decided to pay a visit to Sugai's wooden accessories and handcraft shop, which luckily was not too far away by car."  
  
"Or by a police car with its siren on?" I teased the little detective whose face reddened a bit. Hikaru told me that Hattori had the habit of abusing the use of police cars. Once, he embarrassed my brother by giving him "a free ride".  
  
"Anyway, when I arrived, I talked to Sugai Soichirou, the present owner of the shop and presented to him your sketch of the key."  
  
"Did he recognize it?" I asked.  
  
"He recognized it immediately for it was the last major piece of work by his late father. After which, the late master did not produce any new product until his death months later."  
  
"So, that was the key of a jewelry box," I said.  
  
"No. It wasn't." Hattori shook his head.  
  
"But you said Sugai Koichirou specialized in jewelry boxes and that was his last piece of work." I said with a tone of confusion.  
  
"That was his last piece of work alright but he did not make a jewelry case. Instead, he made a music box."  
  
"Music box? No wonder Hikaru asked me if it could be a key to a music box. Probably he had some idea of what the key would open, even at that time. That was the reason why he was so excited and spent such a long time thinking" I said, trying to remember clearly how Hikaru acted the last moment I saw him.  
  
"Probably, but there is more to the story." Hattori said with a sad expression on his face. "Sugai also told me that the last six pieces of works from his late father were created at a time when he was almost out of his mind. They were masterpieces, all the six of them, but they were also cursed as they brought misfortunes to the customers who bought them. Mrs. Kazega, who bought the first jewelry box, died in a fire. Miss Fujimura, who bought the second jewelry case, died in a plane crash. Both Mr. Edo and Mr. Takada, who bought the third and fourth jewelry cases for their wives, died in traffic accidents. Mrs. Izumi who bought the fifth jewelry case died of drowning in her own swimming pool. Finally, your mother, Mrs. Natsuki-"  
  
"She committed suicide."  
  
"I am sorry" Hattori said.  
  
"Don't be. After all, it's almost 7 years after our mother has parted with us. Besides, I think there is something more you want to say, judging from your look. Please tell me, especially if it is something that would shed light on my mother's suicide."  
  
"I am not sure if it would reveal anything but I did notice two differences between your mother's death and the others. First, your mother actively killed herself while the others died accidentally. Second, according to Sugai-san, the person who bought the music box was your father but the one who died was your mother. In all other cases, the person who bought the jewelry cases died, and not their spouse. He also said your father specifically asked Sugai Koichirou to make a music box and not a jewelry box despite knowing the latter was famous for making jewelry boxes."  
  
"Hattori-kun, do you think Hikaru's disappearance could be connected to the music box?" I asked.  
  
"I cannot deny the possibility". He said.  
  
"My father specifically ordered it. I could imagine that." I said dreamily.  
  
"Pardon me?" Hattori was slightly taken aback by my remark.  
  
"My father once said a music box was no different from a jewelry box because the music inside was no less a treasure than the most expensive jewelries in this world. It would only make sense for him to ask a jewelry box maker to make a music box for him." I explained as I observed Hattori's face. He seemed to be seriously digesting what I just said.  
  
"By the way, Hattori-kun, have you got a New Year's gift for your girlfriend?"  
  
He jumped up at my question and stared at me with a blank face. Then, he defended, "I already told you Kazuha was not my girlfriend!"  
  
"I didn't say Toyama kun, did I?" I laughed as I watched Hattori blushing harder and harder, not knowing what to say.  
  
Of course, our conversation ended with Hattori's speechlessness but later, I discovered that while he was asking around at Sugai's, he also bought a small music box. He claimed he bought it because the store keeper was very friendly and it would be impolite to ask a bunch of questions and not buy anything. However, I suspected he was actually more sensitive and gentle than the tough guy he was trying to be. In that way, he was so similar to Hikaru.  
  
After some twists and turns and more flights of stairs, we finally arrived at Hikaru's room that was on the fourth floor of our mansion. The room was very large and warm, with plenty of sunlight in the day and moonlight in a clear evening. The large French windows all opened to a beautiful balcony with a spectacular view of the garden. Toward the middle of the room was a king-sized bed with two beautiful rosemary wooden tables on either side of the bed. A little further, against the wall on the other side of the room was a huge wardrobe. When sitting on the bed, you would be directly in front of a digital entertainment system that consisted of a television, hi- fi, DVD-player, and other equipments. There were two connecting doors inside the room, a few meters from either beside table. The one near the window was connected to a private study room with computer, writing desk, and shelves of books. The other door was connected to a private bathroom with both shower and bath tub.  
  
"Oh my, I would die of joy if this were my room," Hattori said while admiring the sheer elegance and luxury of the room. I giggled. Hattori then proceeded to the study but the door was locked.  
  
"I'll open the door for you." I said, pulling a bunch of keys from my pocket.  
  
"Does Hikaru-senpai always lock his study?"  
  
"Yes, when Hikaru concentrates on his work, he hates to be interrupted. Hence, he always keeps his study locked." I said as I opened the door. Immediately, I let out a cry of surprise. The room was in a complete mess. All the drawers were opened and papers were flying everywhere.  
  
"Is Hikaru-senpai normally that untidy?" Hattori asked as he took a look around the room.  
  
"Well, Hikaru is not a very tidy person but it's never this untidy. Plus when I last came in, it was not like this."  
  
"True, the state of this room indicates that someone has been here searching for something. Have you entered this room after Hikaru-senpai's disappearance?"  
  
"I have. I entered several times yesterday, just to check he hasn't come back and locked himself in the room. Then, once this morning and once this afternoon."  
  
"At what time this afternoon?"  
  
"It must be around 2:15, I came in after lunch, just to check."  
  
"Who has the key to the study beside Hikaru-senpai?"  
  
"Well, only my father and me."  
  
"Only you two? What about the servants?"  
  
"Hikaru never allows any servant into his study."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never asked. However-" I replied.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Father is very forgetful and often leaves his keys lying around."  
  
"So, it is possible someone in the house has picked up the key and has entered this room".  
  
"Yes, but why would anyone want to enter Hikaru's study? Unlike father, there isn't much in here except his school work, maybe a few books on kendo, comics, and games."  
  
"That's what I am about to find out." Hattori carefully searched though the documents that were lying carelessly around the room. While he was searching, I left the study and returned to the bedroom to prepare myself a cup of tea to calm my rising level of anxiety. The situation appeared to be worse than I have expected. It appeared that Hikaru found something that another person wanted desperately. I was really worried and absorbed myself in my thoughts, so deeply that I did not realize Hattori had already completed the search of the room and returned to the bedroom.  
  
"Natsuki-senpai," His words startled me, so much that the cup I was holding slipped and crashed into the carpeted floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Hattori-kun, I was thinking." I said apologetically and tried to pick up the shattered pieces of glass, cutting my hand in the process.  
  
"You are bleeding, Natsuki-senpai", Hattori said as he took out a clean handkerchief and bundled my wound. At that instant, the door of the bedroom was pushed wide ajar and in front of us were Toyama and a girl I have never seen before.  
  
"Shinichi!" She said with a shocked voice and tears pouring down her pretty cheek. Then she turned and began to run.  
  
"Ran-chan!" Kazuha shouted. She turned briefly toward us and called Hattori, "Moron". Then she rushed in the direction of the girl called Ran.  
  
"The worst has happened." Hattori sighed. "I am sorry, Natsuki-senpai, but could you pardon me for a few minutes?" I nodded as I watched a depressed Hattori rushed out in the direction of the two girls.  
  
Apparently, he had some explanation work to do.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Mistake & Clarification

"The Music Is in my Heart" by Kumatenshi  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (aside from original ones) are derived from "Detective Conan" and are copyrighted to Aoyama Gosho. The original version (which is very different from this one) was posted on a Conan Mailing List on New Year's Eve a year or two ago.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 * * *  
  
1.3 Chapter Three: Mistake and Clarification  
  
* * *  
  
Exactly what happened after Hattori rushed out of the room in pursuit of the two girls, I did not know. This was not surprising given my lack of interest in other people's lives. However, as the narrator, I feel it is my duty to supply my readers with as full and detailed an account of all that occurred on that New Year's Eve as possible. Consequently, in certain parts of this story, I have requested the key players to recount their roles that evening by themselves.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Excerpts from the e-mail from Mouri-Ran  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Natsuki-san,  
  
… I was really shocked when you asked, in your previous e-mail, if I could let you know what happened that New Year's Eve. Of course I can but I must alert you that after all these years, some details may have faded away from my memory. Here's what I remember:  
  
  
  
Approximately a week prior to the 31st of December, my father, Mouri Kogoro received an invitation from your father to be a guest speaker at the party, which would take place at his house on New Year's Eve. My father delightedly accepted the invitation and the three of us – my father, Conan (the boy who was living with us at that time, and myself) arrived in Osaka at 3:30 that afternoon. Unfortunately, owing to a delay in claiming our luggage, we did not arrive at the party until 7:40.  
  
  
  
The moment we entered the hall, we were kindly greeted by Mr. Nohara. He chatted briefly with my father and informed us that there was another famous detective at the party --- Kudo Shinichi. I was extremely pleased to learn that Shinichi was also at the party as he had been extremely preoccupied with his cases lately and had disappeared 99.9% of the time. I really wanted to find the Mr. Great Detective and let him know that his final year of high school was not too far away and he should start thinking about his examinations. When I at last spotted Shinichi, he was climbing up the stairs and chatting merrily with you. Looking back, it seemed I had over-reacted a little but at that time, it was hard to tell myself not to be jealous. Though you may not admit, I must say you were extremely beautiful that night. Your light, wavy hair was like an expensive veil, gently shielding your slim, firm shoulders. Along with those large, dreamy eyes and the tempting figure hidden behind that elegant dress, you attracted many gazes of admiration from the young men at the party that evening. Watching you and Shinichi together was like being pierced by a spear, right through the heart. I secretly followed you two up the stairs and hid in the corner around the hallway until I saw you two entered the bedroom. I was about to follow when Kazuha patted me on the back that almost made me let out a cry. Apparently, she saw me following you two and she also followed me, trying to know what was happening. I told her I saw Shinichi and you entered a bedroom and she was shocked. I did not know what to do and after a few minutes of thinking, we decided to peep through the slightly ajar door. There was no one in the bedroom (because you two were in the study) and Kazuha wondered if it was just my fantasy. She then persuaded me to return to the party and I did. However, I was quite certain I saw you two entered that bedroom and so a short while later, I returned with Kazuha to the bedroom again. This time, I saw Shinichi holding your hand! At that instant, I could not think, could not breathe, could not do anything but run as fast as I could. I did not know where I was running toward but I did not stop until I bumped into a middle aged woman whom later I learned was a Mrs. Aoki. She appeared to be a bit drunk. I went over, apologized, and tried to help her up. She noticed the tears on my face and asked if I were the girlfriend of that white faced boy who was with you a while ago. Of course, I denied but she just laughed and said I should not worry. She said the Natsuki family was cursed and no Natsuki could fall in love. I thought she was speaking nonsense from the effect of alcohol and helped her to the nearest possible chair. By this time, Kazuha had already caught up with me, and so had Shinichi. Actually, at that time, there was another person standing not too far away from me and watching my every single movement. That was Conan but I was too upset and preoccupied, at the time, to notice his presence.  
  
  
  
I was totally prepared that stupid detective would give an excuse as: "Ran, you are mistaken, I am just helping Miss Natsuki to solve a case" or something crappy like that. Hence, I was dumbfounded when the first thing he said to me was, "Mouri, I am not Shinichi, I am actually Hattori." I refused to believe until he removed his wig and wiped off a little of his make-up to reveal a much darker skin. I almost let out a sigh of relief but decided to hold it the moment I saw the expression on poor Kazuha's face. Just a few minutes ago, she was trying her best to comfort me but now, it seemed she desperately needed comfort. Hattori grabbed Kazuha's arm in advance to prevent her from escape as he appeared to be too tired for another chase. He then explained:  
  
  
  
"Kazuha, you have met Natsuki-senpai earlier today and you should know that I am here to find Hikaru-senpai. The room you saw just now was Hikaru-senpai's room. I needed to take a look in order to determine the cause of Hikaru-senpai's disappearance."  
  
  
  
"I know you've a case to solve but that doesn't require holding hands with Natsuki-senpai, does it?" Kazuha argued quite wisely.  
  
  
  
"Kazuha, I am not holding Natsuki's hand. She cut herself with some broken glass and I just helped her bandaged her wound. If you don't believe, you can go ask Natsuki-senpai yourself." Hattori said with an impatient voice.  
  
  
  
At that moment, you arrived and showed Kazuha your wounded hand. What happened next, you already knew so I think I should stop here. It is also time for me to prepare dinner before that great detective comes home and complain about his empty stomach.  
  
Best wishes and good luck with your story,  
  
Ran  
  
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
